1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for use with a cutter knife having a breakable blade, the holder being intended to snap off the tip of the breakable blade easily and to hold the snapped-off tip therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known breakable blade for use in a cutter knife or the like, as shown in FIG. 1, has a plurality of scores 5 (or grooves) along with the longitudinal direction of the blade 6 in parallel to one another. When the blade edge has become dull, the tip of the blade is snapped off along a score 5. Then, the new blade edge imparts sharpness like a new product.
For the blades of this type, many proposals hitherto have been made for safe disposal of the snapped-off tips of the blade.
The blade snap-off holders disclosed in JP-A-2009-039334 and JP-A-2007-252494 have a snapping slit formed on their body. That is, the tip of the blade is inserted into the slit, which penetrates through the side wall of the holder, and a bending force is applied to the blade, with a score on the blade being in alignment with the slit. Then, the blade tip is snapped off, and falls down into the holder through the slit.